


A Dog's Life

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Eggsy in trouble, Happy Ending, Harry IS the Ministry, Harry Potterverse, M/M, Sweet Harry, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Hartwin winter secret Santa <br/>Eggsy becomes stuck in is his animagus form and is found and taken in by Harry on his way back from the Ministry:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dog's Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilblossomcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilblossomcub/gifts).



> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Harry Hart was the living embodiment of reliability and discretion, that was why the Minister of Magic relied so heavily on the information gathered by Harry and his keen intellect. Strictly speaking Harry's job didn't exist nor did the small office of trusted individuals that were at Harry's disposal, no law or act was undertaken without Harry's approval and many times Harry's work has shaped the course of history for the magical community.  
It wasn't very often that the Minister waited or had to make appointments to be seen by anyone but for Harry Hart he did, the Minister did not even buy new paper clips until Harry Hart had given his approval.  
Simply put Harry Hart WAS the Ministry of Magic.

***  
Harry was just making his way down the small alleyway opposite the ministry to apparate when he heard a pitiful whining, he approached the sound cautiously only to discover amongst the debris and filth of the alley what appeared to be an injured dog. Sad brown eyes gazed up at him as he approached and the small body seemed to tremble even more, it was clear to see the poor animal had a broken leg and a collection of minor scratches along its side.  
As Harry gazed down at the pitiful creature he felt an unfamiliar tugging at his heart strings, ordinarily Harry wasn't given to sentimentality or any of the softer emotions, but something about leaving this poor injured creature in the wet and icy alley didn't sit right with Harry. With his mind made up Harry took out his wand and enlarged his scarf before proceeding to wrap it around the injured animal, predictably the dog began to snarl and try to get out of his grip but Harry's strong hands locked around the injured dog and quickly apparated them back to Harry's East Kensington home.  
Once ensconced in his home Harry ordered one of his house Elves to ready a hot bath so that Harry might wash the dog, once it was ready Harry wasted no time in placing the injured animal in the hot soapy water and began gently scrubbing away any dirt. The whole while the dog never ceased it's continued low growl but at least it was no longer snarling like before which Harry marked to be an improvement. Once all the dirt and debris had been washed off it was apparent the dog was a Yorkshire terrier, a rather ill kept rough looking one but a Yorkshire terrier none the less.   
Harry Hart was not known for impulsive behaviour but looking into the small dogs soft eyes led him to make the rash decision to keep the small creature, it had been a while since he had had a familiar and it would be nice to have a companion. "Now to name you old boy," said Harry as he lifted the small dog out of the bath and began to towel dry animal "How about Mr Pickles? I had a dog in my youth of that name, yes Mr Pickles it is", Harry picked up a rug that lay on the chair next to him and expertly transfigured it into a plush dogs bed and laying the small animal on it. Harry headed to the kitchen and procured two bowls and filled one with water and the other with some left over chicken he found in the fridge before returning back to where he'd left the dog in the sitting room, he gently placed the food down in front of the wary animal before heading to his office and leaving Mr Pickles to settle in 'Now to the matter of Veela that was currently impersonating the Minister's aide...' 

***  
Eggsy was having the worst day of his life.   
First he had been set upon by Dean and his goons and then when he had changed in to his animagus form to get away he had become stuck that way. Then to top it all off he has now been abducted by some posh guy! At least here he was safe from Dean, he would worry about finding a way out once he was healed enough to change back, but that was the problem wasn't it? The man had already fixed his broken leg so why was he stuck in his animal form still? Another question, why in Merlin's name did he call him Mr Pickle?!  
Eggsy had yet to leave the cushion that the man had put him on let alone touched the food!   
Eggsy forced himself to calm down, he needed to think and getting stressed wasn't going to help. 'If I go back now Dean will kill me and stuck in this form I won't be able to stop him; if I stay here I can rest and hopefully turn back, besides the guy doesn't seem dangerous' thought Eggsy, with his mind made up Eggsy went over and ate the surprisingly nice food before heading to the cushion and falling into a deep and much needed sleep.

***  
Over the next few weeks Eggsy attended the office with Harry, they would invariably apparate to a safe alley or back street before walking to the ministry. Most of the day would be spent in Harry's office where Harry held most of his meeting, he liked spending time with Harry's secretary Roxy as the bubbly twenty year old would always make a fuss of Eggsy and sneak him bits of her packed lunch. Thankfully Eggsy had yet to suffer eating dogs food as Harry always insisted on making him fresh meals of meat and rice, he loved how caring Harry was to him. Eggsy loved accompanying Harry to his meetings, he loved curling up in Harry's lap in the evening whilst he read, he loved joining Harry on his bed to sleep, but most of all he loved Harry.  
That was the problem though wasn't it? Eggsy was stuck as a dog and Harry didn't know he even existed.

***  
Harry woke slowly to the strange sensation of an arm draped across his waist, he carefully slid his hand under his pillow to retrieve his wand. Harry made sure not to disturb the other occupant as he turned around to face them, what he wasn't ready for was the young face of a beautiful Adonis laying next to him. Harry was briefly stunned by the sleeping man's angelic face before coming to his senses, Harry ignored the stirring in his loins and placed the tip of his wand against the young man's throat.   
Startled blue eyes flew open and widened when landing upon Harry and his fronting countenance "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" Asked Harry in a voice of pure ice.  
Eggsy was torn between joy at not being stuck as a dog anymore and fear that if he didn't convince Harry of the truth Harry might kill him, "Please Harry it's not what you think, I can explain!" He pleaded "I know it sounds crazy but I've spent the last couple of weeks trapped in my animagus form, I'm Mr Pickles!" Harry's face remained one of stone "Do you really expect me to believe such a ridiculous story?" Asked Harry in disdain.   
Eggsy felt like crying , he was going to lose the only man he had ever loved and there was nothing he could do.

Well, there was one thing...

After spending weeks trapped as a dog the last thing he wanted was to go back into that form, but it was the only way to get Harry to believe him.  
In no time at all he was staring into Harry's shock widened eyes, he was relieved to find he could change back into his human form and even more so when Harry lowered his wand "I think you and I need a nice log chat, preferably with you clothed"   
When Eggsy had found some clothes to wear he headed down to the kitchen where Harry was waiting for him with tea and toast for them both, Harry motioned for him to sit at the table before saying "I thought we could both do with some sustenance before we continue" Eggsy thanked the man before happily drinking his first cup of tea in many weeks.  
Once they had finished both men took their washing up to the sink before turning to face each other "I rather think you have some explaining to do" said Harry with a serious look on his face, Eggsy took a deep breath "My stepdad Dean is a violent arsehole, he set his goons on me after I refused to help him with one of his jobs. I was able to change into my animagus form and get away, I was almost passed out in that alleyway when you found me. If I go back home he'll kill me"   
Harry looked at him thoughtfully before responding "I believe you" Eggsy looked at him amazed "What, just like that?" He asked incredulously, Harry smiled "I took the liberty with dosing your tea with a little bit of veritaserum, I've absolutely no doubt you have told me the truth" Eggsy didn't know how to respond, on the one hand Harry believed and hadn't kicked him out but on the other the man had just admitted to dosing him with a truth potion!   
"Also, since you can no longer be my familiar how about you become my apprentice?" Eggsy's eyes went round "You're offering me a job? For real?" He asked incredulously barely being able to believe this was real "Yes Eggsy I'm offering you a job," answered Harry with a smile "Oh and do not worry about you're step father, I will deal with him." Without thinking Eggsy threw himself at Harry enveloping the older male in a bear like hug, Harry smiled warmly at the young man's actions "I'll take that as a yes shall I?" He answered in an amused tone Eggsy pulled back blushing before meeting Harry's eye "Yeah Harry that's a yes" he answered with a grin never taking his eyes from Harry's.  
One minute they were staring into each other's eyes and the next their mouths were meeting in a passionate kiss, Harry's masterful hands glided along Eggsy's back making the nineteen year old moan with want. Harry pressed the younger man back onto the table behind him never once breaking the kiss making Eggsy moan and tremble beneath him, the boy's reactions made his own arousal rise inside him and he knew he had to be inside him.  
A whispered charm from Harry and Eggsy found himself naked again only this time so was Harry much to his delight, his focus on Harry's naked form was short lived however as his brain short circuited as soon as Harry wrapped his hot wet mouth around Eggsy hard shaft. It had been a long time since Harry had engaged in this practice but he did love the feeling of a man's hot heavy cock in his mouth, he began to lavish attention with his tongue on Eggsy's leaking shaft. The younger male could help but moan deliciously as his cock was feasted upon by he gorgeous man at his feet, he dove his fingers in the Harry's luscious brown hair anchoring the man there wanting more of his exceptionally talented tongue.   
Just as Eggsy felt his orgasm approaching Harry removed his sinful mouth from his cock making the younger male cry out in disappointment, "Don't worry my sweet, you'll get something better soon" crooned Harry before placing the tip of his wand at Eggsy's entrance whispering the necessary spells to get his young lover's body ready to receive him. In no time at all Harry was lining his engorged cock with Eggsy's well prepared hole "Are you sure you want this?" He asked hoping the answer was yes, Eggsy pulled him closer and took his mouth in deep kiss "More than anything'" he answered seriously pulling the older man's body flush against his own.   
Eggsy's threw his head back in pleasure his mouth stretched into a silent 'o' as Harry's cock slid inside him, neither man dared move in case they climaxed as both men were driven near mad with sensation of pleasure. Harry began moving inside Eggsy gently at first but with increased vigour as Eggsy moaned desperately beneath him, the younger man's nails raked down his back making his hips cant as unexpected pleasure raced along his spine, the jolt brought the head of Harry's cock into direct contact with Eggsy's prostate. Eggsy's legs wrapped tightly around Harry's waist wanting the man as deep within him as possible, he was desperate for the man above him and did not want Harry's cock to leave his body even for a second. Harry seemed to sense his lover's need and swapped his thrusts to short controlled ones keeping his cock wrapped within Eggsy's hot tight walls, he himself knew he would not last long buried within the supple youth's beautiful body. Harry swallowed Eggsy's beautiful moans and please with his mouth his tongue tangling masterfully with the young man's beneath him, he slid a skilful hand down between their bodies and grasped Eggsy's staining and leaking member. It did not take very long for the dual sense of pleasure to send Eggsy soaring over the edge of orgasm, his cum shooting across their stomachs and his inner walls rippling along Harry's cock. The tightening of Eggsy's inner walls around his cock sent Harry's own completion shooting through him, with a bellowing cry he shot his seed deep inside Eggsy's hole coating the inner walls. Both men lay their panting trying to collect their breath until discomfort forced them to part, Harry easily transferred them to his bedroom where both men fell asleep in each other's arms.

***  
Epilogue:  
Nine months later Eggsy was returning to Harry's office after a week long assignment in Bulgaria delegating an important meeting between Centaurs, upon entering Harry's office he was greeted by their excitable dog JB, a little pug they had adopted, before making his way to his busy lover at the desk. "Hello dear, how did the meeting go?" Asked Harry after greeting his lover with a kiss "Boring but well, I missed you though" he answered snuggling close to Harry's side, "Would it be permitted for the Ministry of Magic to close up and welcome his partner home more personally?" Asked Eggsy saucily waggling his eyebrows "I do believe so," answered Harry lustfully his hand drifting to playfully cup Eggsy's arse "in fact I'd say it was detrimental. Come love let's head home"

The end.


End file.
